nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Koenigsegg CCX
The''' Koenigsegg CCX ''' was unveiled at the 2006 Geneva Motor Show in Switzerland. It is powered by a 4.7L twin-supercharged V8 engine and is made mostly of carbon fiber for weight reduction. The production of the car began that year and ended in 2010. The CCX is one of the fastest production cars ever made. Editions Elite The "Elite" edition was released on December 14th, 2011 after the car was featured in Spot The Devs #4, originally available for . The "Elite" edition of the Koenigsegg CCX is the first car to be featured as part of the Elite branding scheme in Need For Speed: World for car enthusiasts and car collectors. Due to the premium price of the Elite edition, it caused an outcry among the World community. The price was later dropped to . The car comes pre-equipped with tuned parts, two star skill mods, various elite themed aftermarket parts and an elite livery. On June 1st, 2015, the "Elite" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash following the completion of 1,000,000 Sprints as part of the "Joining the Elite" community goal event. Grey The "Grey" edition is the stock edition of the already released "Elite" edition CCX. It was released on April 25th, 2012 and is the first of the Elite cars to have its stock model released. The car comes pre-equipped with tuned parts. Achievement Edition The "Achievement" edition was released on April 10th, 2013 alongside the Achievement update. The car features an orange "Achievement Edition" livery and a "REWARD" license plate. However, it does not feature any skill mods or performance parts. Players can currently obtain this car by completing Rank 5 of the Collector achievement. Black The "Black" edition was released on June 11th, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. The car does not come with any pre-equipped performance parts, aftermarket parts or Skill Mods. Overall Performance The Koenigsegg CCX has a stock top speed of 309 km/h (192 mph) for Class A. The acceleration is strong and the nitrous output that the CCX has is also very strong. The handling is sharp and responsive but it tends to oversteer during tight cornering. There are no performance differences between the base version and its Elite version when they are stock. In Pursuit Outruns and Team Escapes, the CCX may not perform very well due to its light weight. It can dodge heavy police vehicles such as Rhinos fairly well but when colliding with one, the CCX would eventually take the impact hard. Also when hitting a roadblock, the CCX can have a chance through if it hits the rears of the police cars, but hitting a Rhino will result in a major speed decrease, and ramming a cop car's front will halt the player to a stop. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mods Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Appearances Title NFSC.jpg Title NFSPS.jpg Title NFSUC.jpg Title NFSS.jpg Title NFSHP2010.jpg Title NFSS2.jpg Gallery CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Grey 2.jpg|Grey CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Grey 3.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Grey 4.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Achievement Edition.jpg|Achievement Edition Elite CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 2.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 3.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 4.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 5.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 6.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 7.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 8.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 9.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 10.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 11.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 12.jpg CarRelease Koenigsegg CCX Elite 13.jpg Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Koenigsegg Category:RWD Cars Category:Elite Cars Category:Swedish Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class S Category:Large Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Achievement Cars Category:700-799 Horsepower cars